


and i will wait

by ellsaba (vanillawg)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, office Christmas party, yeah there's not an awful lot to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillawg/pseuds/ellsaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simple - they're in love, it's Christmas, and the lack of mistletoe won't stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i will wait

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what happened.  
> I'm meant to be writing three other fics, and yet here we are. Oops.  
> I've read over this so many times, and I feel like there's something missing, but this is the best I can do and I'm kind of a little bit pleased with it.  
> (Of course, it's not a full length novel or anything outstanding - it's average. But whatever.)

Most people have left already.

It’s just past one in the morning, and most people left hours ago to be home with their families for Christmas. The only people still hanging about are the ones with no family to go home to, or whose family is right there with them.

Dean only feels a slight buzz – his standards too high for the cheap beer here – when he jumps up suddenly, shocking Castiel awake from where he was nestled in his side, and holds his hand out. Billie Holiday is crooning through the speakers, there’s tinsel in Cas’ hair, and shitty beer is spilt on the laminate floor.

It’s perfect.

The off-white walls close them off from the rest of the world, where snow falls heavily, and the wind howls. Navy plastic chairs are pushed against every wall, making room for the dancers that aren’t there.

Cas squints, rubbing sleep from his blue eyes. The dim light casts shadows on his face, and he runs a hand through unruly chocolate hair. He tilts his head at Dean’s hand in the same way a drunk man sways, before looking up to meet Dean’s eyes. His breath hitches. God, Cas is so beautiful it hurts. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve a man as perfect as him, but he’s glad he did it.

Cas takes Dean’s hand, and is pulled up probably more roughly than necessary for someone that’s just woken up, and lands heavily against his chest. Dean sighs heavily, happily. He can feel Cas’ heartbeat through their clothing, pulls him in closer, tighter.

He leans down, lips barely brushing against Cas’ ear.

“Dance with me.”

Castiel breaths out slowly. Dean feels his chest moving against his. “Okay.”

Dean pulls Cas out further onto the dance floor. There’s no one else dancing, and there are only two other people in the room. Dean doesn’t even notice them.

Neither are dancers; they gently sway side to side, slowly turning in circles, pressed against each other, hand in hand, chest to chest. Dean rests his chin on the shorter man’s head, eyes closed tight, arms wrapping themselves around Cas.

He can feel the weight of it, the box, in the pocket of his jacket, but he doesn’t want to take it out. He doesn’t want to ruin this moment, right here, because it’s perfect as it is. They breathe in time with each other, their hearts beating in time with each other. He knows eventually he’ll pull out the box, but not now. He’ll wait for another moment like this, where the world seems so far away. 

Lips still pressed to the shell of his ear, Dean whispers under his breath, “Merry Christmas, Cas.”


End file.
